GD256: 38 nights at freddys
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: In this crossover Sequel to Thegamerdude256 Chronicals, GD goes into the FNAF universe completely oblivious to what he is in for with his new night gaurd job... Please review and give me some suggestions.
1. A job interview

Remember when I mentioned the multi verse machine in my previous adventure? Well it comes to use when I work at a place called Freddy FazBear's pizza.

I was working in my workshop. I had brought it from the end into the minecraft adventurers. I remembered mentioning a multi verse machine that I told the team (when they were taken over by Herobrine, enderman, and the wither). It got me thinking about it. I knew it worked but I never got a chance to test it. I decided to test it out today. I was just putting on some final adjustments. I finished about an hour later. I called the team over to see my invention. "I started this project about 5 years before the incident. I finished it the night before the incident. I wanted to find a way to travel to other universes because I was getting tired of just cubes. I wanted to see other things in the world. Or the multi verse. So today I will show you the ticket we have to exploring grew realms, and new things." I activated it, "In three, two, one!" A blue swirly portal appeared in the frame I had created. I was excited. "There is an infinite possibilities with this! Anything can happen!" Then the unthinkable happened, something that would start a chain reaction almost killing me. A newspaper flew out of the portal. I flew into my face. "Um, well I wasn't expecting that." I was slightly muffled by the newspaper. I pulled it off of my face and looked at it. It said in big bold letters, "HELP WANTED! A night guard needed for the pizzeria from 12 AM to 6AM. Do not sue the restaurant if you experience dismemberment. Please call. 1-800-FAZBEAR now to apply. 120.00 dollars a week." I looked at the group. "Well this looks cool, it could give me some starting money for the new universes." Sky walked over to me. "I am all for this universe travel. But dismemberment, do you even know what that means?" I shook my head. "What does it mean?" Sky whispered in my ear, "loss of body parts." I widened my eyes. "Well that settles it, I'm definitely doing it! I want to find out what this is!" I handed Sky a walkie talkie, "

This will be able to communicate with me in any universe." Skylox came over to me. "If this works, could I go back to my own universe?" I smiled, "There is one way to find out!" I got a belt with a self opening portal attached to it so I could get back. I typed some numbers on the computer. "Locating the universe where the newspaper came from, I should come back in a few nights. I will see you then. I looked at Sky waiting for his face to say no and try to stop me. He smiled, "I can't stop you. Just try not to die." I laughed. "How hard could it possibly be!" I ran and jumped through the portal. "GERONIMO!" I was flying through the portal. I tried to look back and see the minecraft world I had left behind. I couldn't because of the speed that I was going, I started to feel weird. I looked at my hands, they were going lighter, back to my normal human skin. But then a weird thing happened. I grew five weird different sized stumps on my hands, I felt some on my toes. I felt my head. It was a shape I had never experienced before. It was a weird curve. I looked in front of me to see where I was going, I saw the portal/hole to this new universe. I saw a big neon sign saying Freddy Fazbears pizza. I got closer go the opening and then flew out. I landed on this newspaper. I had no idea where I was. There were other shapes then cubes everywhere. I actually barely saw any cubes. I saw the sign for the pizzeria again, I decided to go in. I pushed on the door and it opened. I went over to the person at the front desk. "Um, hello. I'm here for the night job!" The guy looked at me like I was crazy. "You really want this job?" His name tag said Scott. "I would love this job. I need some pocket money bad!" Scott shrugged. "Well, ok. I will need you to answer 5 questions." I can't believe it was this easy so far. "Alright, the first question is, What is you name?" I responded truthfully "I am GD." He went to the second, third, fourth, and fifth questions, which were, where are you from, how old are you, do you experience fright easily, and can you easily climb out of a Freddy fazbear suit. My answers were, far away, 25.6, (lol) not even close, and I have no idea. "Alright well I think that you can get the job. But what does GD stand for?" I almost said gamer dude but I used my improv skills to come up with something else. "Uh, G-G-G-George D-D-D-Davis." Scott smiled. "Well you get the job! I hope that you will have fun! You only have to stay for 1 week, or 7 days. The place is actually closing down after that." I was confused, "Wait why? This place is in great condition." Scott replied with something that almost made me regret coming here. "Well, the adults have actually stated to refer to the animatronics as reanimated corpses. Blood and mucus has been reported to come out of the animatronics. We don't have a good track record because of the, uh, bite of '87. Heh heh, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe!" Not it was my turn to be confused. "Wait, what's the frontal lobe?" I guess it's something that this universe has that we don't." Scott hesitated. "Uh, never mind. The point is it took us a long time to get out of that mess and we don't have as much coverage this time around." I sighed. "I needed something more then 120.00 but I should be ok." Scott had one more thing to say. "There is one more thing. A previous guard has left messages via phone to help with with some new tactics. However the tapes stop at night four for some reason. After that, a weird tape plays with just weird noises plays. Well you have night guard duty in about 4 hours, so you can stay here and explore if you wanted to, I can give you a tour." We went around the room. I saw all three animatronics. But there was a fourth behind a curtain that was glossed over quickly. There actually was a 5th animatronic in the kitchen. If was a suit of a yellow freddy, they called him golden Freddy, (Sky says I have to call him butter Freddy or else.) I think there was a 6th animatronic because on these newspaper said a yellow animatronic suit killed 5 children but the suit had long ears and was beaten up. Plus a locked door had (Dangerous contents! Do not open unless you gave information on the killers.) labeled on it. I don't know though. After an hour long tour I sat down at a table waiting for the night shift. I saw the happy kids, the complaining adults, arcade music, pizza being eaten, cheers, the animatronics looking at me, the workers, and-Wait, what?!" I looked at freddy. It was staring straight at me. I was startled. Then it moved its head back. I went to Scott. "Dude, the animatronics moved. It looked straight at me." Scott laughed. "That's what animatronics do! They move using the endoskeletons! They were looking at every body." I looked at freddy. Deep in his eyes I swore I saw some blood shot in the eyes. I sighed. This may be a weirder job then I thought.

**Well that was the first chapter, who do you think the 6th animatronic is? Tell me in the reviews! I hope you stick through out the whole story. See you later guys! **


	2. Night 1

I sat down in my chair, it was 11:59 pm. My new job was about to start! I was so excited. Still confused, though. I looked at the cameras. They were all on their night mode, I guess. Then I heard the clock bell go off 12 times. My night shift had started. I pushed a button on the phone to play the messages. "Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." The recording was a lot less professional then I anticipated. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week now, as a matter of facts! So, I know it can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll be fine! So let's focus on getting you through you first week, OK?" I shrugged. "Ok um I guess mr. Phone guy!" They never told me his name. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached." I looked at the phone in curiosity, wait wat. Death? I didn't understand at the time. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Wait, quirky as in they move? I checked the camera immediately. They didn't move, yet. I went back to what the phone guy was saying. "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" There was the frontal lobe again. I still didn't know what it was. I'll ask Sky later. "Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Wait, so first, disturbing, and second, is this why they asked if I could climb out of a suit. They made it sound crazy hard, so I don't know, I finished listening to the phone guy's message, "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." I was scared. I wasn't sure that I was up to this. I decided to call Sky. "Hey dude, I think that this might of been a bad idea." I could hear Sky slap his head. "What the crap did I tell you? I said this was a bad idea!" I sighed. "I know but I have to stay for the week. I signed a contract." Sky sighed. "Well I'll listen in to what ever you hear and say in case any thing goes wrong." I put the walkie talkie in my pocket. I looked around. Nothing had happened yet. Maybe he was wrong. I slipped into my seat. It was comfy, my eyes got heavy. Before I knew it. I fell asleep. 2 hours later (2 AM): I woke up to Sky yelling. "Dude! Why are you sleeping, you'll get fired!" I blinked my eyes at least 28 times. "Sorry, I'm up! I talk at six." Sky replied. "Ok. See you then. I have a date tomorrow so I have to go to bed. See you then." I sighed, I looked at the camera. Everyone was there. But then the camera started to static up. I shook the camera. Then it started to clear up. But something was wrong. The bunny was gone! "What?! They move? I thought the guy was joking!" I checked the cameras. The bunny was backstage. I started to talk to my self. "Ok! You got this! It's just a bunch of killer robots. Nothing too too bad." looked at my clock. 4:19. I had already been here for 4 hours. I took deep breaths and looked at the camera again. Chica was gone and in the kitchen. Bonnie was literally right outside my window, I took deep breaths. "Ok GD. You got this. It's just a hallucination. Nothing bad will happen. The phone guy was lying. Just relax." I put my hand on the left door light. I pushed it. The bunny was right there! "AAAAAAAA WHAT THE FUDGE!" I slammed the door. My power was at 39 percent. My clock said 5:50. I only had ten more minutes. I pushed the light to see if he was still there. His shadow showed. I talked to it. "Go away! Nobody likes you!" I opened the door, "HE'S STILL THERE!" I slammed the door. I was at 8 percent. The clock said 5:59. I checked the camera. The chicken was right outside the door. I took more deep breaths. "Come on, you could handle a devil God. Why are you scared of little animatronics." Then I heard screaming. Then before the animatronic could get in, I heard the sound of a clock and little children cheering. I assume it was children outside. I walked outside to see Scott. "Hi! How was the first night?" I was in no mood for his happy go lucky mood. I grabbed his collar and lifted him about a foot off the ground. I was apparently pretty strong here. Or adrenaline was kicking in. "Alright what are you playing at? You told me about the animatronics but you kind of missed out on one little detail. THEY MOVE AT NIGHT AND TRY TO FREAKIN KILL ME!" Scott pulled at my hands and started to talk. "I'm sorry. They don't let us say! I wanted to, but anyone who tells will get fired." I let him on his feet. "Then how come the phone guy can talk about this." Scott looked confused. "Who?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, the guy that leaves messages over the phone." Scott started to explain. "Well, he worked in the same area as you. A night guard. He wasn't as high up as the rest of us. He signed up for only one week to!" I sighed. "Alright. I'm going to pass out on the couch." I turned on my headset to talk to Sky. "Hey, I'm going to be gone for a while. I hope the date goes well." Sky sounded cheerful. "Yeah! Her name is Alesia! I hope that later you can tell me about the job. Bye!" No sooner then he said bye, I passed out on the chair. I think I heard Scott say that I couldn't sleep here. Well when I get attacked by a bunch of robots that entertain kids. I think that I am entitled to do what ever I freakin want! See you tomorrow!


	3. Night 2: The backstory

**Sorry for the delay. But we have reached 500 views on the gamerdude256 Chronicals! **

I woke up about 13 hours later at 7:00 PM. I decided to stay and ask some employees about the history of this place. I started to talk to Carrey. "So tell me about this place. What's the history?" Carrey looked at me with hesitation. "Are you sure? It's kind of messed up." I laughed, "How bad could it possibly be?" Carrey took a deep breath. "Well, ok. The first restaurant opened in the 1970's. It was called FredBears family diner. Besides from its confusingly different name, it also had different owners. There were only two animatronic at the time. A yellow bunny and a yellow bear. Then something terrible happened. A murder. He didn't show his face but was dressed in all purple. He was nicknamed the purple guy. He murdered a kid at our restaurant. We could never find a body though. There was a rumor going around that the soul of the kid went into the marionette thing we had. We got rid of it though. But it wasn't the last of him. After the original owner sold his company to fazbear entertainment. We went through a restaurant with out problems, getting new animatronics to replace the old one. Then in 1986 we opened up another restaurant. And in 1987, the purple guy killed more children. 4 to be exact. A fifth one also went missing but it still hasn't been confirmed that he died. Then after the the animatronics started to act up. Moaning like humans trying to cling to their last breath. Then we fitted the animatronics we were using at the time with facial recognition software. So if they found the killer they could stop him. But something terrible happened. One of them malfunctioned and big off a persons frontal lobe! The center processor of your Brain. We scrapped the toy animatronics and went back to the original ones. We refitted them and opened this restaurant. It took a while to get back on the market because of our history. But we eventually did. And here we are. Closing yet again. I don't think that they will reopen though. If they did I'm not coming back. I don like this place." I stood there in shock. I mean, What the fudge, the animatronics destroyed a brain. And now are being haunted by little kids souls, and this purple guy. What's this guys problem? What does he have against the restaurant? Ok whatever. I have to start my night shift. I put on my head set, "Hey Skylox. How's jake14robbins and epicgaming101?" Skylox sighed. "Oh my gosh. They are so hard to deal with. I mean, you can go 10 feet without asking permission for something. They are apart of team crafted. They can do stuff." I laughed. "Well maybe they can visit me at my job-" But skylox hung up before I could say 'Tomorrow." I didn't know why for a second. But then I saw a portal form in the corner of my eye. I saw two figures fly out. It's was J14R and EP101. They ran over two me. "Hey GD! How is the job so far?" I thought about it. "Well, very unsuspecting. The animatronics here come to life!" They both laughed. "That's the stupidest thing ever!" Then the camera started to static up. I went over and looked at it. The bunny was gone. I went over to the two. "Alright guys, I need you to leave. One of them is gone and I want you to be safe." Jake went over to me. "How scary could these guys possibly be?" I went and checked the left door. Bonnie was right there. I took out my personal portal. "Alright. You guys will be safe. Goodbye." They both tried to protest but was teleported away. I sat down and listened to the phone call. It's was nothing that I didn't expect, 'Freddy and his friends become more active as time goes on.' But one interesting thing was that he mentioned that foxy becomes active on this night. I started to check pirates cove more frequently. I was getting nervous. I didn't plan on foxy to move. It was two AMbefore I realized that I was at 50 percent. I opened the door to see Bonnie gone. I sat down a little relaxed. I checked in pirates cove. Foxy was gone! I closed both doors. I check all the cameras and saw foxy run down to the hall. Wow, I didn't know that he moved this fast. I went back to the main camera. Chica was right outside my door but visible in the window. I checked back at show stage. Freddy didn't move. I guess he doesn't move... Yet. I opened the comlink on my head. "Sorry, that I had to send them back, they were going to die if they stayed any longer." Skylox seemed confused, "what are you talking about." I was confused. "I sent back the two guys you sent here." Skylox sounded even more confused. "We haven't got any signals come in." I looked at my teleporter. I had accidentally sent them to the wrong universe!

Epicgaming101 POV

I don't know where we are. All I know is that me and Jake are out side a building with a neon sign labeled the "House of Ships." Then I saw a portal open behind me as we flew through.

GD256 POV

I sent them back using the new coordinates I received. I looked at the clock it said 5:59. I was almost done! Then the power went out! I didn't even realize. I looked to the left door. A circus song played as flickering eyes appeared in the doorway. I was to scared to move. Then the lights went out. I heard foot steps. I silently prayed for the night to be over. Then I heard the 6:00 bell. I was so happy. The lights turned on. What ever animatronic almost killed me was gone. I turned on the mic. "Hey sky. How was the date?" Sky sounded so happy, "She was awesome! We had a great date and we went home and we started to make out and then we-." I stopped him there. "Dude, remember this is a T rated story because of horror. Not "love content." Sky sighed, well let's stop breaking the fourth wall." I smiled. "Well, night 2 is done." Sky sighed. "Why can you quit?" I explained the contract. I turned off the com link. I closed both doors and fell asleep.


	4. Night 3: Personalities!

When I sat down for my next night shift, I had a few thoughts in my head. First off, it was a few peoples birthday, Jake14Robbins was turning 21. There was also someone else who aged up. It almost made me cry. My mom was going to turn 40. (Before you calculate the age difference between me and my mom, i am actually 18 in the minecraft world (And that should inspire you to make a difference as a youngster!) but i chose a 25.6 year old disguise.) Its sad because she perished when the end went away. My birthday is in a few days. But i pushed the button on the phone to play back a message. Just a few things about most people dont make it this far. But the phone guy mentioned that freddy becomes active when it gets dark so i guess that means to not run out of power. It was 12:05 when bonnie went after the office. He arrived at my door along with chica at 12:30. It was going pretty well until i couldn't find chica, then i heard groaning coming from the other side of the camera. I lowered it to find chica screaming in my face. I put the camera up quickly! Then i got a mental idea. I lowered and and rose the camera as fast as i could. I did this for at least 30 minutes before my hands got tired. I shoved the camera in chicas face and she whimpered away. I was getting in the rhythm when my multiverse machine started beeping. It was activating! I tried to find the source of the universe so i could close it. It was a universe where bunch of minecraft stories are fanfictions (Totally not a foreshadow to a future story...) I saw something at the door so i closed it. I presume it to be bonnie since it was the left door that was closed. A wormhole opened next to me. An object or person was flying through the multiverse! I looked into the portal to see a figure flying through. They were screaming. It was a girl. I set up a cushion where she would fall out. She shot through the portal and hit the cushion. She got up. Now i dont know if it happens to everyone but apparently when something happens that cant be explained in a yes or no question, they assume that it is the first person they see's fault. She pinned me against the wall and readied her fist. "Now i dont know what happened but i want you to tell me what the **** is going on!" I calmed her down. "Ok first, I dont like swearing, i hoped that it was bleeped out And second, you fell through a wormhole into this universe where scary animatronics try to kill you from 12 to 6 am. Happy?" Then she got a look of anger swapped with shock and horror. "Wait, this is five nights at freddys!" I assumed it was a story or a game. "Alright lets get introductions out of the way, um, i am GD and you are?" She went back to an anger face. "How do i know you arent just a kidnapper." I almost laughed. "What kind of kidnapper would go through that much to make a light show and a replica of a game?" She nodded with agreement. "My name is jenny." I smiled "Nice to meet you! So what fanfiction writer are you?" She looked in confusion. "Um, Kittyjen1337?" I smiled again. "I wonder who is my fanfiction writer. Who ever it is they arent being very nice to me." Jenny chuckled. I typed numbers into the machine to her universe. I looked into their universes future. It was, um, dark. I wont ruin it for the people reading this. I activated the portal. "Alright it was nice to meet you but i need to stay alive." Jen tried to run away room the portal but i pushed her into it. She yelled as she flew. I got back to checking cameras. I was getting back into system until 4:27. Then i heard a creepy laugh. It was deep. I checked the show stage. Freddy moved! I had to pay close attention to hear the sounds that he made. It was 5:00 when i spotted freddy outside my right door. I had to close that door every time i checked the cameras to make sure he wouldn't get inside. It was about 5:50 when the poster in east hall corner changed. It threw me off guard when it changed to freddy ripping off his own head. But then it changed into a face. Of a yellow bear? It was golden freddy! I put down the camera fast. But i screamed when i saw golden freddy in front of me. I put up the camera and lowered it as fast as i could like i did with chica. But as soon as i lowered it the first time, he was gone. It was 5:55 when bonnie tried to make another move. I closed the door when bonnie put his foot under it. He lifted the door slowly leaving me in crazy suspense. He climbed in and turned off the lights. He attacked the same way as chica. I screamed and let my instincts kick in. I hammered him in the face! He screamed in pain and covered his face. I was thrown off by human like response. He then did something that i never would of expected. He spoke! "You, you hit me! Im bleeding!" Then he ran back to show stage. I cocked my head to the side as it struck 6 AM

Chica's POV

I heard the scream from the office. I grinned in delight. We killed the security guard! Then bonnie ran back with hands covering his face. He was bleeding. "What happened?" I asked him. "I tried the scare the security guard to death and he punched me in the face!" I chuckled a little. "Finally a night guard with commen sense." We switched to kid friendly mode as the many kids came in with angry parents, still annoyed with the whole living corpses thing.)


	5. Night 4: The bite of '87

I arrived at Freddy fazbears pizza early, at like 10:00. I went to watch the animatronics show as it was starting. Freddy came out with a microphone. "Hey kids! I realize that you may know that we are closing up. I know it's sad. But we still have 4 more days with you guys and we will make them count! Now who wants to see bonnie and chica?" All of the children started cheering. "Alright! Now come on out guys!" Bonnie and chica came out. Bonnie was holding chica's cupcake. Chica tried to grab it but bonnie held it straight up. "Give it! I want my cupcake!" But bonnie wasn't budging. Then freddy started to say something to the kids. "I think that bonnie should give the cupcake back. What do you think?" The kids all yelled in agreement. "Alright, lets say it with me. Give back the cupcake in 3-2-1, GIVE BACK THE CUPCAKE!" I groaned. Bonnie gave back the cupcake. "I am sorry. I guess we should all just keep our own things and dont steal. I think that we all learned a valuable lesson. Dont steal things from other people!" The children cheered again and freddy and his fazbear crew exited the stage. The children cleared into the arcade. I went to carrey. "Wow, there was a time where people found this entertaining?" Carrey laughed. I went back to the animatronics. I looked at them with a look of confusion. "Alright i know you can hear me, but i want answers. I want to know a few things. I want to know why you are trying to kill me. I want to know why you have personalities and i want to know what happened at this place. So if you are willing to talk, then i want you to come by at 12:45 tonight at the night shift. Don't come before or else i will know that you don't want to talk. So i don't expect a response so i will get out of your way and let you do your show. By the way, that cupcake skit. Totally loved it! It should be a one time thing because of its speciality!" I walked away to the arcade. I think i heard freddy turn his head. I contacted jake to wish him a happy birthday. I got him a diamond sword with all enchantments to the max! It took so long but i got it!

At 12:00

I rested there in anticipation of wether they would except my offer or not. I played back the message. I was greeted by a not so settling voice of the phone guy. He was saying stuff about not holding up well. I heard knocking on the door in there. I also heard moaning and groaning. After a while he said to check the suits in the back and that he always wanted to see what was inside all of those empty heads. Then I heard the weird freddy tune i heard on the second night. His last words were oh no! Then i heard a very low pitch screaming and then the phone hung up. I suddenly started to pray to notch that they would except my offer. I looked at the clock. It read 12:26. No one had moved yet. At 12:44, I got really nervous. Then the clocked read 12:45. I got up and went to the party room. I waited patiently for the animatronics. Then i felt a swift movement on my back and i looked behind me. The four animatronics were standing behind me. "Thanks for accepting my offer." Freddy nodded. "Alright so what is your first question?" I thought about this. "Ok, here is one thing, WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO KILL ME! They cowered back because of my screaming. Especially bonnie with those big ears. Freddy came up and answered with, "Well the reason is that we always want to get revenge on that purple guy. We think that he will come back for revenge when people aren't around so you are always in the position where he would be." I nodded. "Ok, well, next, um, what is this guys problem! I mean why would he kill kids!" They all shrugged. Then foxy spoke up. "We did catch him at one point trying to lead another group of kids into the closet. Back when the toy animatronics were around. I messaged the toy foxy, or mangle, to get on the ceiling and try to attack him. So he was right in place. But then just as he was coming down, a kid pushed him and mangle accidentally bit the kid! Right where the frontal lobe is." The bite of '87! I thought as he said that. He continued. "After that, the toy animatronics were scrapped and the models are rotting in the fazbear factory now. We weren't allowed to roam around in the day anymore. So they fixed us up and put us back into business!" I couldn't believe it. I was surprised that they were still open! Then i decided something. "Alright guys, i can help. I will catch this guy and have him suffer right in front of you." They all smiled. "You would do that for us?" I nodded. "Of course!" Then my mind went back to the phone call. "I do have, one more thing." The looked at me with curious eyes. "What is it?" I sighed. "Well, phone guy was stuffed into a suit. Can i, see the suit?" They looked hesitant. Freddy sighed. "Ok, we will take you to him." The took me to the parts and service room. It was a secret door in the blind spot of the camera. They opened the door and i was greeted by the smell of decaying bodies. I covered my nose with disgust. Then they took me to a newer freddy suit. They took off the head. I almost threw up at the sight of the decaying body. It looked like muscle. There was a bit if bone visible. "Oh god!" I stumbled of of the door ran to my office. It was 5:48. I closed both doors, completely ignoring the low battery and started crying. They started knocking on my door but after a while they stopped then my mind started racing. They have been doing this for so long. I have to get to the bottom of this. I will find this purple guy. I heard the clock strike 6:00 am. I sighed. I am going to go through a lot tomorrow! I went to the supplies closet and locked the doors as Scott came in. He was confused but i zipped through my multiverse portal without a trace.


	6. The Purple Man

I sat down to start fifth night shift. I had a lump of regret hanging in my heart. I felt so bad about the animatronics and how i treated them. I should of accepted it. I mean that is their revenge plan. I git out of the chair and went to the animatronics. They still hadn't moved. "Ok look. I am sorry. But who wouldn't be scared if they saw a dead body? So if you can forgive me, i do have something for you." I went back to the office to wait patiently. Then foxy appeared at my door. "I think you are right. I don't know what it is, but i like you. You seem different. So what is it you have to offer?" I grinned as a led foxy back to the show stage. I took out things wrapped up in presents. "For bonnie, i have a real guitar. You have a cardboard one so i crafted you one from diamonds." Bonnie took it in delight. "Yay! I have always wanted to actually learn." I went to chica. "Well, for the pizza lover. I have a machine that can generate any kind of pizza you want. With ANY topping!" Chica screamed in joy. I had to cover my ears. "Now for foxy, i dont have a physical present. But i have a team of workers at my "house" and they agreed to fix you up!" Foxy was excited. "And for Freddy. I bought a few new types of hats for you. The top hat is getting old. So i took a white fedora with black stripes and put a red fez on it." Freddy put it on. "Thats actually really cool!" I smiled as they played with their gifts. I called team crafted to fix up foxy. He was blindfolded so he didn't see the other universe. At 5:55. The animatronics got back to their positions. Just before i went out i remembered something. The phone. It still had a message on it. I called the other animatronics to listen to the message. I pressed play. Now i cant really describe it so just look up night five phone call for five nights at freddys. But after hearing weird noises, and then heard two different pitch screams, I was confused. The animatronics were in shock though. They were all stammering. Then bonnie got a hold of himself. "Th-Thats Golden freddy!" I remembered the yellow bear from a few nights ago. Before i could get any information. It struck six AM and they had to go to their normal spots. I ran into scott as i was leaving and he immediately knew the difference of the animatronics. He pointed at the gasping and breathing for air. I simply said, "You are welcome." After scott calmed down, i told him that i wanted to be around for the day. He agreed so he let me stay. For about an hour i watched the shows that the animatronics were doing. Then i had Skylox secretly send me a steak. I eat it in the mens restroom. It was all going good. But then something horrible happened. An adult walked in. It wasnt a normal adult. He was dressed all in purple! I followed him into a room. He was bringing four kids with him. "No.." I said as a followed him. I heard the knife sound from behind the door. I opened the door just before he stabbed the children. He was at a loss for words. I walked over and easily pulled the knife out of his hand. "I am going to have to ask you to leave!" I grinned like Ian without his glasses on. He grinned. "Of course sir!" He walked out the room but he went to my ear and said, "Tonight, you're dead!" I looked at him walking out with a funny grin. "Ok kids. I am so sorry about that. Would you like a 150 ticket prize from the counter?" They all cheered as i led them to the prize counter. At 7:50 the animatronics took a break. I went to them to tell them the news. "Hey guys! I think that i found your purple guy! He is coming tonight!" I heard their mechanical gasps. Then bonnie actually fell over. I picked him up just as the kids came back.

AT 11:59

I was getting a little worried. I realized that i dont have a weapon that could be used. It struck twelve. No message showed. So i started on the cameras. I installed one outside so i could watch. It was about 45 minutes later when the multiverse machine was beeping. I groaned. What was it now. It was a small blue box. Nothing to be worried about. So i just dropped it so it orbits this earth. Then i heard a weazing sound. Then it disappeared. I was so busy worrying about the box that i didnt notice the purple guy breaking open the doors. I heard and ran to the door. He pointed at me with a gun. I backed slowly into the wall. He smiled with joy as he started to talk. "You know, i always wondered what would happen when some one caught me. I knew that i would have another victim. I never expected it to be a security guard. Wow, my first employee!" I was getting scared. Then as he cocked his gun and pointed at me, he pulled the trigger! I closed my eyes to not watch. Then i heard the loudest noise i had ever heard. I heard the gun shoot and banging metal at the same time. I opened my eyes to see foxy. He was in front of me. He blocked the shot! He fell to the ground! Completely ignoring the gun in my direction, i fell to my knees to try to comfort him. "Oh god! I-I cant believe you did that for me!" Foxy tried to grin that broken jaw of his. "I, um, i always liked you. Not in a gay way, but i always thought of you as a friend. I, want you to do something." I lightly smiled while trying not to cry, "What is it?" Foxy got a determined face, "I want you to burn this wretched place. I hate it, and kill that, 'purple' man. I-I hate-him... I, uh, was right about you! I knew you weren't like-t-the-others." Then he died right there. I cried. I was so happy that water doesn't burn me in this universe. Then i got a rush of adrenaline through my body. I was angry. I stood up and simply walked to the the purple guy. He tried to shoot me but he was out of bullets on enough rounds so i could go up to him, take his gun and, break it in half! "Alright buddy, you murdered one of my friends. Now i want answers. So you better talk or my surprisingly super strength will hurt you!" The purple guy was a little thrown off by my bravery. He started to laugh so i picked him off the ground. He started to talk. "I was abused as a kid so i wanted to ruin to other kids life. I just hurt them at first but i didn't feel any better. So i went a step further, i started to kill. I felt great but it became an addiction. I killed so many people that i lost count. I feel so bad. I want it all to stop." I laughed. "Dude, you do realize you were laughing that whole time?" The purple guy slightly laughed. I punched him in the face as heard as i could. He flew back and hit the ground with a huge crack. I smiled. "You remind me a lot of someone i knew. I killed him." I chuckled and went back to the animatronics who were circling foxy like a memorial. I felt bad so i went over there. Bonnie was crying in chica's shoulder. Chica was comforting him. I always had a feeling about those two. Freddy was just staring like some one froze him. I just sat there. Then i realized something, we were missing someone. I went to hall corner with the freddy poster. I blinked over and over to try to summon... him. I finally saw the yellow bear. I went ti the office to see him. "I know we never really met, but i am GD. One of the fazbear crew has been killed. I wanted you to see him. So if you are interested, then, um, come on." Butter freddy put up his head and teleported away. I went back to the room with foxy and saw golden freddy there. The other animatronics looked at him and looked back at foxy. I was in my thoughts about burning the place when i heard the mysterious wheezing noise from before. This time it was closer. I felt wind all around me. The wheezing grew louder and louder until i saw something in the corner of my eye. No- it-it couldn't be. It was the same thing that skylox described in his back story, it was the same thing i saw flying in this universe. It was the Blue Box.


	7. The Final nights (Plus a new car!)

**Here we are. The final FNAF 1 chapter, dont worry, FNAF 2-3 are also in this. Enjoy**

When the blue box appeared out of no where, a lot of the animatronics lost their interest in foxy. They all went to the blue box. I pressed my ear against the blue box or 'TARDIS' as skylox heard it being called. I heard voices from inside "Clara! Come on! We have to get your boyfriend back from the dead!" Another voice said. "I still cant believe you did that. I thought i destroyed all of the tardis keys. And you are upset with me? I should slap you so hard that you regenerate." I heard voices go back and forth until i heard this from the older man. "Wait, clara, we are not where we should be. This place doesn't exist on earth. I dont even think that this is our universe!" The young women said. "What, how did we change universes?" The older man said, "I have no idea. Well lets, um, go out and see what is out there." I heard foot steps come to the door. But i heard at least ten. You cant do that in a small box!" I motioned every one to hide. I hid to the left of the box. I saw them walk out and look around. The older one took a multicolored stick that glowed green. Then he pointed in my direction. The stick made a higher pitch sound. Then he started to talk. "Oh very clever, you try to hide from me. Well it doesn't work. I can sense you. So come out and show yourself." I thought it was ok to come out so i walked over to him and smiled weakly. Then he saw the multiverse machine in my hand and gasped. "You brought us here!" Then he took my body and lifted me about 3 feet off the ground. He started to yell. "WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? FOR WHAT PURPOSE? WHY? WHY?" Then the younger girl saw my scared-to-death expression and grabbed the man and tried to pry his hands from my shoulders. "Doctor! Put him down now!" The doctor saw my face and had a feel of sympathy. Or the girl just has a lot of control over him. He put me down. I started to talk, "Ok, i think that we should get introductions out of the way, i am GD and you are." The doctor had a look of uncertainty but the girl started to talk, "I am clara and this is the doctor." I smiled. "Great to meet you." I heard a mechanical clear of the throat. I remembered the animatronics in the room. "Oh yeah! I want you to meet: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden freddy! The four animatronics walked out. The doctor looked normal while clara looked shocked. "Oh yeah, um, they are robots so clara, you might want to close your mouth." Clara closed her mouth. The Doctor had a question. "Well, you introduced us to the four animatronics. What about the fifth one on the floor?" I tried to not mention him because it had become a sensitive topic. I went over to him with The Doctor. "He was, um, shot with a gun, and he died right there." The doctor took out his stick. "Ok, with my sonic screwdriver, i should be able to re route the power source back to the center core of the endoskeleton head." I bent down next to him. "Oh ok. That makes sense. So the electricity can come from your screwdriver so the power then fills the endoskeleton." Everybody looked at me with a weird face. Clara spoke up. "You speak doctor?" I was laughed, "i guess so!" Then the multiverse machine started to beep. Now two universe were opening! "Oh for crying out loud!" I yelled. Then the two universes came together and crashed. Something flew out of the big blob of two universe. I saw that it was a car! I pressed some buttons. I ran outside in the dark, i went to the parking lot and pointed the multiverse machine. The doctor ran after me. "Oh good! Another helpless victim is coming to our universe. I pressed a green button on the universe machine. "Here we go!" The car was in our universe. But, where was it? I started to say "Uh," But then three HUGE sonic booms went off about 100 feet from us. A black car came driving at us, fast! We each ran different directions as the car spun around and parked with a loud screech. I went to the doctor. "Um, can i borrow your sonic screwdriver?" He gave it to me, still frozen in shock. I went over to it. The car was turned off. I scanned it with the screwdriver. I looked at the result of the scan. What! It is the combination of a delorean time machine, and a smart pontiac trans am named K.I.T.T. I went to open the door. It was completely frozen over. I used the screwdriver to open the door. It flew up. No one was in the car. I climbed in. "This looks awesome!" Suddenly the doctor took the multiverse device. I tried to grab it. "What are you doing!" The doctor zapped it with the sonic screwdriver. It started to smoke. "DUDE, NOW I CAMT GET YOU BACK!" The doctor just threw it away. "I am sorry, but i cant let any more universes collapse." He walked back to the pizzeria. I just sat in the car. Then something insane happened, the car talked! "How did you get inside?" I jumped at the voice coming from the car. "Who, who are you?" The car didnt seem interested in my questions. "If you dont tell me who you are, i will lock the seat belts and increase the temperature." I decided to surrender. "I am GD." The car was still mad. "How did you get in?" I explained the sonic screwdriver. After about an hour of explaining. The car finally introduced himself. "I am the voice of the Knight industries 2000 microprocessor. for easy reference, KITT if you prefer." I snickered. "Well i would of preferred if you told an hour ago." Kitt was sorry about that. But he had another question. "What is wrong with my body? I am not my usual Trams Am." I had an answer. "Well, you came together with a bunch of other cars from another universe and a few from yours came together and made a big mash up car!" KITT was quiet for a while. Then i remembered foxy. "Right, we have to get back to the pizzeria and see if foxy is awake." Then KITT spoke again. "Ok, but i think i need a new name. I am thinking about the Decked-out Excellent Locomotive Obscure Knight Industries Two Thousand, so DELOKITT!" I looked at the car with a 'Really' expression. "Kind of Conceited but the acronym is good!" I smiled. "Alright Delokitt, lets get back to the pizzeria." We drove to the entrance. I got out and ran inside. I was delighted to see foxy standing up. "FOXY!" I ran and put my arms around him. He was ok. "Well, now what?" I asked everyone. They all shrugged.

The aftermath

"Ok, that should do it!" We fixed the multiverse device. I sent the doctor back to his universe along with his companion. I was going to send delokitt but i couldn't separate the Delorean with KITT. He decided to become my car. The next night was more of a good bye then anything. I really was going to miss those guys. Just before i left back to my universe with delokitt, they all had something to say. "So GD, we had a plan." Started Freddy. Bonnie continued, "We have a way to beat the purple guy." Chica then said, "The old suit in the back is a spring lock suit. So people cam go in it. But it is malfunctioning." Foxy concluded. "If we get him inside, we can kill him. Then we will have our revenge." I smiled. "You guys do that! I am going back to 1987 to the past location to see about this 'Bite'." All of them saluted. I climbed into Delokitt. "Well, time to test out your time travel ability." Delokitt was in a good mood. "I have another feature to show you!" I was thrown off. "Oh! Ok. What is it?" I suddenly felt the car fly up. The wheels went sideways. The fazbear crew was amazed. Then they all waved and went back inside. I told delokitt. "Ok, set course for November, 1987!" We flew above the pizzeria and sped up. The MPH climbed up slowly until we reached 88 mph. The car started to glow blue as fire appeared under the car and a blue time portal appeared in front of the car. The Flux Capacitor (As Delokitt called it.) lit up as the temporal displacement took place. The last thing 1993 heard from me was "GERONIMO!" Then we disappeared and a fire trail was left behind.


	8. A job interview, (Again)

**Hey guys. I want to shout out Zelda48 for giving a good tip about not mega clumping paragraphs. So I decided to try out a new format. I hope you enjoy today's chapter! The first chapter of FNAF 2 **

GD and the black delorean appeared above the clouds. How ever this wasn't the time they were used to. This was a new time, a new place.

GD: Wow, That was crazy.

Delokitt: Well, we made it! It is November 6th 1987 at 8:00 AM.

Delokitt lowered the car until the fazbear location was barely visible.

GD: Ok DK, we need to blend in so we don't attract attention.

DK: (Looking through his new features) Well, i appear to have the ability to shape shift.

GD: Into other cars?

DK: Not all cars, but a lot and some other vehicles. Not just cars, like trucks, vans, and a train.

GD: Ok, pull up a list on the screen, i can select one.

DK pulled up a list of all of the cars he could turn into. They included a 1946 black ford, a manure truck, a futurist police car, and a DMC-13.

GD: Ok, how about a 1982 delorean!

DK: Alright, initializing transformation sequence in 3-2-1

The Delokitt vehicle started to morph. The color turned silver, and all of the machinery in the back turned into an engine. The rest of the car didnt see much change.

DK: Transformation complete.

GD: Ok, you see that alley? Land there and drive out real casual. Then locate the fazbear establishment and drive there.

DK: Ok, GD

DK landed in the alley and drove out as normal as possible then scanned the area for the pizzeria. Then he found a slight hole in their plan to drive there.

DK: Um, there is a problem. The pizzeria is about 600 miles away!

GD: (Hits the dashboard) We cant make it in time for the night shift position.

DK: yes we can!

GD: (Smiling) what have you got for me!

DK transformed into a very familier form, a 1982 Pontiac trans am, named kitt!

DK: Ok, this feels much more like home! Ok press the button labeled Super pursuit mode.

GD looked across the new set of buttons in the car. Then he found one labeled SPM so he hit it.

GD looked in amazement as the car turned into it's SPM mode.

DK: We should get there in 1 hour and 25 minutes.

GD: Ok, well how fast can this thing go?

DK: I am not a thing. I am KITT!

The car went from 0-60 in 1 second. The last thing anyone could here was GD yelling "Geronimo!"

1 hour and 25 minutes later.

DK: Ok we are closing in on the pizzeria

GD: Finally. That took forever!

DK: Hey, I am not used to these kind of conditions.

GD: Whatever, when we get back to my place, we can take the other cars out of you.

DK turned back into the black delorean time machine and pulled up to the parking lot.

GD: Ok, you can communicate with me with my head set. I am going in! Time to get a night job.

DK: Good luck. Hope you find what your looking for!

GD walked to the pizzeria and opened the door.

GD: Well, this place is, um, different.

GD looked around at the bigger pizzeria, the different designs, and most of all, the different animatronics.

GD: Ok, I don't know if this counts as Déjà vu, but wow!

GD went over to scott, a younger version of him at least

Scott: Hi! Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Are you here for a birthday party!

GD: Oh, no. I am actually here for a job.

Scott: Well! Lucky for you, a position became (clears throat) available. Um, in the night guard position.

GD: That's actually perfect!

Scott: Yeah, but it's not exactly a normal job.

GD: Oh that's fine.

Scott: Would you like a tour?

GD: Of course!

Scott and GD walked around the building. GD was introduced to Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica, Toy foxy, BB, and the Marionette. Then while scott tried to show GD another room, curiosity took over and GD went inside the parts and service room.

GD: What is this place?

GD took out a flashlight and looked around until he saw something. It was blue. At first he thought it was a wall, but then he saw two blue ears coming from the top of the the head. Bunny ears

GD: Bonnie?

GD turned over the face expecting the blue face he knew but he was greeted with wires and, well no endoskeleton head.

GD: (Jumping back) WOAH!

Before he got over the shock, two lights appeared in the eye area. Then he got up and walked slowly towards GD. GD flashed the flash light every where to see the horrible state of all of the animatronics. Freddy looked the same but a bit more gashed in. Foxy looked even more in despair then before. GD didn't know how that was possible. But Chica, was pretty much a double jawed PAC-MAN but with a body but no hands. GD tried to reason as the all closed in on him.

GD: Please, I can help you. I can fix you. I know you, even though you don't know me, I know you. I came from the future. Please! Oh screw this. (Turns on his watch) DELOKITT! Turn these guys off! Please

DK: Turning off.

All animatronics fell down. Bonnie's lights turned off. GD ran out of the room and closed the door.

GD: Well, this is going to be fun job

GD caught up to scott just as they were watching the "Mangle" being taken apart.

Scott: You know, I don't think that we are going put him back together. We kind of have bad luck with fox animatronics. I think we are going to completely scrap the fox animatronic

GD: (In shock) NO! I, um, mean that the fox is a main part of the crew. Mark my words, he will become a great part of the crew!

Scott: You seem like you have been here before. Have you?

GD: Well, I have been here before but not yet.

Scott: Um. What?

GD: Never mind.

Scott: Ok, we'll here is your key to the Restaurant.

GD: Ok, Thanks! I am going to hang it by the main area.

GD and scott left. Only leaving behind the thought that they left giving the animatronics. There is a new security guard in town. And they will not fail on completing their, "Mission".


	9. Night 1 (FNAF 2)

As GD settled down for his new night shift job, he kept having flash backs. His first day kept flashing before his eyes. He looked at the clock. It was 11:59. It was almost time to start.

GD: Here we go

The clock struck 12. A familiar phone ring was heard. GD sat back as he heard the phone call

PG: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

GD: (sarcastically) Hooray.

PG: Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? (clears throat) But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

GD: Wow! Let me guess, it is malfunctioning

PG: Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions.

DK heard and then told GD something

DK: You called it.

PG: Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

GD looked around the desk until he found a Freddy Fazbear head.

GD: Found it. (Totally forgetting that it was a prerecorded message)

Then GD saw the winding down music box and held down the button.

PG: Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

GD: Well, thanks, wait a minute. A summer job? I thought that it was November.

DK had an explanation.

DK: I analyzed the phone call and it appears to be a pre recording.

GD: That makes sense

He kept checking the cameras and winding the music box until all 3 main toy animatronics went away

GD: Where are you guys?

He was checking cameras until he saw toy chica down the hall

GD: WHERE DID YOU BEAK AND EYES GO?

As he looked closer, he realized that the costume and average look almost made it look, well, to some people, attractive.

GD: I am so happy skylox isn't here right now.

He put on the Fazbear head to make the Prostitute chicken go away and went back to work. Then someone appeared out of the multiverse portal. The one from the minecraft universe. It was, very conveniently, skylox.

Skylox: I am here!

GD: Author, I hate you sometimes.

GD flashed the light to reveal toy chica standing there. Skylox got wide eyes and a condensed smile. Then he did a weird slurp noise while his mouth flapped.

GD: Screw this

GD threw Skylox back into the portal. It was 4:00 am. Alright. Then he saw a warning sign on the monitor.

GD: THE MUSIC BOX!

GD went to the music box camera to see it on its last level so he winded it up as quick as he could

GD: (Sighs of relief) Thank Notch!

He got the rhythm and was in the zone for a while. Then at 5:00 am, he started to see things. For example, for a second he saw a small pair of eyes under the desk. Then toy Freddy appeared down the hall. So GD flashed the light. He went to the music box and wound it. Then he flashed the light to see toy Freddy still there but closer..

GD: Ok...

GD flashed the light further and wound the music box. Then the camera was forcefully shoved down to see toy Freddy with endoskeleton eyes

GD: WHAT THE FUDGE!

GD put on the the freddy head as fast as possible. It worked!

GD: Oh gosh. This is harder then last time!

Then the clock struck 6:00 AM. DK was finished doing something and told GD

DK: I have calculated survival rates and combining all of the animatronics you have a 0.00000001 out of 100 chance of survival.

GD: Why are you telling me?

DK: I really don't know.

GD: let's go

GD climbed to the roof where DK hid himself and wen back to 1993 to check in on the animatronics. The only weird thing was freddy wasn't there.

GD: Time to go back to 1987. See you later.

He went back to 1987 to prepare for night 2


	10. He lies!

As night 2 rolled around, GD was getting kind of nervous. Because this night job was a lot harder then the other one. He sat down and picked up the phone to play the message.

Phone: You have one new message! Press one to play and press two to delete

GD: well, this must be a new message. One that I missed today.

GD pressed one to play back the message

PG: Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!

GD: You have no clue.

PG: Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. (GD laughed nervously) Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

GD: Oh, crap. Hopefully I am fast enough.

PG: Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too.

GD: Ok why? Why is foxy so, um, different then the others?

PG: One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

GD: Ok, don't all of them think? Except the toy ones.

PG: Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow. (Click)

Phone: Would you like to play again or delete?

GD: Delete.

Phone. Thank you.

GD: You know, DK, that helps a lot that there is a voice here that doesn't want to kill me.

DK: Yeah, happy to get a voice activated phone from thirty years in the future! (Totally not foreshadow)

Then GD went to his normal routine of music box and checking vents, but then after a while foxy appeared in the hall.

GD: Ok, I want to talk. I know you but you don't know me. I am from your future. I come from the year 1993. I came here in a time machine called DELOKITT. I came here to see an event called the "Bite of '87". Now, where I came from. We are good friends. I can't prove to you. But I do know you. So please don't kill me.

There was a long awkward silence. Foxy didn't attack but after about 30 minutes, foxy responded

Foxy: Ok, I d-don't know w-why, but you s-seem diff-different.

GD: Wow, déjà vu

Foxy: So what is the b-bite of '87?

GD: It is when one of you bite off the frontal lobe of a person which causes this restaurant to get closed.

Foxy: Wh-who is it?

GD was about to say Mangle but then he thought something in his head that not only disproves the blame, but makes him mad at the 1993 foxy.

GD: I don't know.

Foxy: W-well, why did we b-bite off a front-frontal lobe?

GD: (Hesitantly) Th-the Pur-Purp-Purple g-guy.

Foxy: WHAT! H-HIM?

GD: Ok, calm down!

Foxy: N-NO. WE H-HAVE BEEN TRYING TO K-KILL HIM FOR S-SO LONG N-NOW

GD: Don't worry, your future selves are taking care of it.

Foxy: Wh-What am I l-like in the f-future.

GD: Well, a lot less beaten.

Foxy: Good. Well I need to go back before they get worried. You don't want to see them when they are angry.

GD: Oh, I think I already have! (Grins)

Foxy went back to to the parts and service room. GD went back to the regular routine. He survived easily.

He went to DK mad.

GD: Ok, GET ME TO THE 1990's! I need to talk to foxy!

DK: Ok. You don't have to yell.

Then went to 1993 to the 1990's Freddy Fazbear pizza. GD ran inside to Pirates cove.

GD: FOXY!

Foxy: Wha? What is it?!

GD: You lied about the bite of '87. It wasn't mangle. It couldn't of been. If the toy animatronics were equipped with facial recognition software. They didn't have a soul in them. You couldn't of messaged them about the purple guy. So WHO DID IT?

Foxy had a look of guilt, defeat and terror before GD figured it out.

GD: You have no idea! You don't know who caused it!

Foxy: You're right. I don't know. It happened quickly. The place was running normal then we heard a crunch and screaming. Then about 2 and a half weeks later, the place was shut down. And we were brought here three years later to open this place.

GD: Well, That's fine. Sorry for snapping. Wait, where is bonnie?

Foxy: Um, well, Um, I don't know?

GD: (Suspiciously) Hmm. Ok. We'll tell me if you see them.

Foxy: OK

GD said goodbye to chica and foxy, grabbed some supplies from his own universe, and left. Then he headed back to 1987. He walked over the parts and service room.

GD: Ok guys. I have some supplies to fix you guys so if you are interested cone my office tonight together. Well, if you accept, then see you all tonight.

GD didn't notice but all of the animatronics looked at foxy. He nodded. They all lifted their heads in joy. They were going to get fixed!


	11. The Bite of '87

As night 3 rolled around, GD was scared. He had made a deal with them in the future but he didn't know if they sold listen again. He picked up the phone to listen to the daily message

PG: Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!

GD: Well I guess that's accurate.

PG: Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh...

GD: Now I kinda want to see the mangle in a full body

PG: Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close.

GD: Yeah, have fun with that statement. You don't know how short of a time that the statement will hold up.

PG: Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

GD: Oh, Ok. So I finally get to meet you!

DK: My scanners are picking up movement. The animatronics are active

GD: Well then, Geronimo.

GD waited patiently until he saw all of the old animatronics in his room. He closed his eyes to feel the pain of death until freddys put his hand on GD's shoulder.

Freddy: We accept your offer.

GD: Great. Do you know a place where we could work.

Freddy. We could do it in the parts and service room.

GD: Great. But let me take care of something.

GD went outside and came back in with a huge rock.

Freddy: What are you doing with that?

GD: Taking care of the Marionette.

GD put the rock on the box so the puppet couldn't get out.

GD: Now I do need one thing

Freddy: What is it?

GD: (Looking at the reader, breaking the fourth wall.) I need a montage!

(Cue 'Working for the Weekend')

GD went to work on the robots it took over four hours but went by fast for the reader because of just one paragraph.

GD: Ok, done! I can't believe I did it!

Freddy: You left the room for a while to the toy animatronics. What did you do?

GD: I tampered with their facial recognition software. They won't be attacking any time soon!

Bonnie: This is weird. I don't remember having a face like this

Chica: I can finally close my mouth and pick up pizza to eat

Foxy: Thanks. I still want a battle scar.

GD: Wait what?

Foxy: (stabbing himself with his hook) I want to look tougher for the ladies.

GD: Ok what? The only girl you spend time with is chica. AND SHE'S DATING BONNIE!

Foxy: I guess.

GD: You broke yourself for no reason.

Foxy: Can you fix me up?

GD: (Chuckling) No, That's your problem.

The old animatronics came up with some questions to ask GD

GD: I will answer almost anything

Freddy: Why did you fix us?

GD: Because it saves the hassle later on.

Bonnie: What is the bite of '87?

GD: It is when one of you bites off the frontal lobe of someone.

Chica: how far did you go in time

GD: Well, about six years but I traveled farther then time to get here

Foxy: What kind of time machine did you use.

DK: Me. I am DELOKITT

Freddy: When does the bite of '87 happen this week?

GD: I don't know. I will be here until the end though. Now I have a question. Why do you hate the purple man so much?

Freddy: (Sigh) Well he is the reason that we are sentient. He stuffed dead kids into us and we found ourselves walking around the day after. We tried to leave, but he wouldn't let us. We have to kill him. Then we will be freed. He also wore the security guard outfit, so we attacked anyone with that outfit.

GD: Well, thanks for not killing me.

Freddy: Yeah.

Bonnie: Totally!

Foxy: You helped us. We wouldn't hurt you.

Chica: Pizza!

GD: Well, I wanted to help. Anyway. It is close to 6 AM so I will be heading back up to DELOKITT

The fazbear crew: Bye!

GD climbed to the roof to DELOKITT to go back to 1993. When he arrived he noticed a difference that made the last ones seem like a pattern

GD: Where is chica?

Foxy: I don't know. I am going after them tonight.

GD: You do that. I am going back to the past.

GD went back to DELOKITT. They went to the 1987 fazbear location. But something was different. There was commotion outside the doors.

GD: What is going on.

DK: There appears to be a human on a stretcher. The life signs are faint but, oh no!

GD: What?

DK: The specimen doesn't have a frontal lobe!

GD: The bite of '87!

GD zoomed down to the roof and waited until the ambulance went away. He ran inside to see mangle on the floor.

GD: It was mangle!

GD ran to the parts and service room where the animatronics were either in shock of terror.

Freddy: What happened?

GD: The bite of '87 happened!

Foxy: What?!

Chica: No!

Bonnie: You have to be kidding

Freddy: I can't believe this!

GD: I am so sorry. I can't fix it. If I cross my own path too many times, this universe could blow up.

Foxy: I can't. I just can't.

GD: Don't try to speak. I want you to see me tonight

Bonnie: Why?

GD: It is time to tell you the rest of my story.

(At 10:00 AM)

The rest of the animatronics gathered around GD. There were no people because of the incident

Freddy: Alright, tell us.

GD: Well, I come from a different universe where everything is made from cubes. I came here to investigate a newspaper that flew threw the portal. It was advertising a job. A job as the security guard for Freddy Fazbears pizza. I thought it would be a good start to traveling through the multiverse. I had no idea that this place was so insane. Well, I mean, alive. When I heard about this place's lore, or history, I knew that I had to stay and try to help.

Foxy: That is, by far, The most unrealistic backstory ever...

GD: I knew it

Foxy: That I actually believe.

GD: (smiles) Thanks for believing. Well I should get to the office. It is time to start my shift

GD went to the office and sat down waiting for the clock to strike 12:00. What he didn't know was that he was in big trouble. Outside there was a car. The car had a hacking device. A man inside he car pressed a button on his hacking device. Meanwhile, the fixed animatronics and the toy animatronics were just standing there. Then their eyes turned red! Then GD remembered something and went to the 1990's real fast in DELOKITT.

GD: Ok, if foxy is gone. Then something is going on here.

GD went to the pirates cove to see foxy, NOT! He wasn't there.

GD: Ok, I have to get to the bottom of this.

GD decided to analyze the disappeared animatronics tonight, (Six years ago) during the night shift. Because there was nothing to worry about! Right?

GD: Um, DK, Why do you have a donkey sound effect and the words jack*ss alert on the screen?

DK: Oh, no reason!


	12. Night 4: Cliffhangers

**Sorry for the delay. I could literally write a book about why I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. Well here it is!**

GD sat down in his security office seat with some thought. He pressed the button on the phone

Phone: You have one new message. Press 1 to play and press 2 to call back

GD pressed play

PG: Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!

GD: Yep!

PG: Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

GD: I still can't believe I missed it

PG: Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.

GD almost passed out when he heard it.

GD: I caused it! I caused the bite of '87. My fixing of the old ones and needing parts from the new ones caused it!

PG: Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!

GD: Oh notch. What did I do?

DK: Ok I have scanned every major religion of this universe and I have found none with the god being called notch.

GD: Well, I am not from this universe.

DK: Alright, I detect movement in the building.

GD: That's weird. They were supposed to stay still.

GD searched the cameras to try to find the animatronics however the animatronics were a bit to fast for him. Bonnie was in his room almost immediately.

GD: Ok What is going on? We had a deal!

Bonnie reached for his face until GD punched him in his face.

Bonnie whimpered away

GD: Deja vu

He started to re familiarize himself with the controls. The rock he put on the puppets box seemed to do the trick.

DK: It appears that the AI in the animatronics have been set up to high. They have no control over themselves.

GD: Well great. How did their AI change?

DK: A source from a purple car outside.

GD: Purple?!

DK: Ok, I know what your thinking. It could be anyone! Purple cars are somewhat common.

GD: Meet me on the roof.

DK: 'sigh'

GD and DK drove off the roof with out flying and went to the parking lot.

GD: Where is he?

DK: Over there! (A purple car driving away appeared.

GD: Come on!

They drove after it as fast as they could. Then GD realized something

GD: Wait! We can't alter the time line. We need him to be at the next freddy fazbears pizza in 6 years.

They headed back with some regret.

GD: I can't believe we let him get away.

DK: We did shoot his wheel.

GD: Yeah, how the heck do you use bow and arrows here? In my universe, you're born with the talent.

DK: Well, maybe I'll teach you.

GD went back to the seat.

GD: I could use some protection. (Over his headset). Skylox! Can you send a suit of armor from that iron man mod you got?

Skylox: Sure!

A red and silver suit case appeared out of a portal. GD opened it to reveal a mechanism. He put his hands on the handles and pushed into the suitcase. He pulled it up to his chest and spread his arms to make a T. The suit did the rest. He suddenly had the mark 5 armor suit.

GD: Let's play.

The animatronics started to attack again.

GD: Set phasers to stun. They still need to perform..

The toy freddy tried but got frozen trying to attack. Toy bonnie also met a similar fate along with prostitute chica. The mangle was completely frozen in its attack face. The rest of them were still out.

GD: Ok, where are you guys.

The other animatronics were still going after him. They all tried to close in on him when he tried to talk to him.

GD: Ok, come on. I know that your AI levels are set higher then. But I know that the levels can get higher. So I know that you have some free will left. So please.

They all ran as fast as they could towards GD. Then as GD held up his repulsers, foxy's eyes flickered a bit. Just long enough for him to change his target. Foxy flew towards Freddy and the rest of the gang. The rest of them growled at foxy but they soon redirected their attention to GD.

GD: Ok, see! You have some free will. Now please pour all of your strength in your free will so you can stop trying to kill me.

The animatronics definitely slowed down. Their eyes flickered from white to red. They groaned down in pain. They were able to gain control long enough to give time to GD to place the mask on his head. Then they reset and saw the mask and assumed that he was an animatronic. GD flashed his light to make them go away. It was 4:00 am

GD: Great, i just need to get through 2 more hours.

He was in perfect formation for another hour. Then as 5:30 closed in, he heard a laughed coming from the other side of the camera. He put the camera down slowly and saw balloon boy. At first he was confused.

GD: He isn't attacking me.

Then he went to check the flashlight. Nothing. All he heard was Balloon boys laugh.

GD: Oh no. You have got to be kidding me.

Balloon boy's laugh got more annoying.

GD: When did bodil get to this universe?

At first it was annoying but then he realized something. Foxy!

GD: No no no!

BB: laugh, laugh, laugh.

GD: SHUT UP!

It was 5:45.

GD: I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead.

It was 5:55.

GD: Come on!

5:59

GD: I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna make it.

But just as he sealed the deal of living.

Foxy: (INSERT FNAF 2 JUMP SCARE HERE.)

GD: NOOOOOOOO!

GD was grabbed on to by foxy's teeth and was knocked out.

1 hour later

DK: GD! Where are you!

GD: (crackly) Ugh. What a horrible nightmare.

DK: Why are you on the show stage?

GD: What are you talking about?

DK: You're right where freddy would be. In the exact same spot.

GD: Wait let me open my eyes first.

GD rubbed his eyes to see two white holes in from of him.

GD: What the crap?

His eyes got used to the light slowly. Then he heard something.

GD: Is that, children laughter?

GD looked inside, or outside, the two white holes. Then he saw, no it couldn't be, children eating pizza and laughing at the three animatronics in front of them.

GD: Am I...

DK: No way!

GD: I am inside Freddy Fazbear!

The children cheered at the now two animatronics and GD.

GD: This is going to be difficult to get out of.


	13. Atari Sandstorm

GD was in the suit for a few hours trying to figure out how to get out.

DK: Have you tried yelling?

GD: and terrorize thousands of kids. I'm not getting this place closed faster then it needs to.

DK: Well, I got nothing else.

GD: Wait. Binary code!

DK: You know it?

GD: Yeah! You can hack into a computer and display my message for help!

DK: I'm scanning everyone's history to see if anyone has taken binary lessons.

GD: Good. You know I've always wanted to perform.

DK: Really! I could open the mouth a bit and give you control off the animatronic so you could perform.

GD: Fun!

DK deactivate the endoskeleton and GD almost fell over.

GD: Oh gosh. I'm good.

DK: Alright. What song?

GD: How about Darude sandstorm! I can sort of dance to that!

DK: Done.

(Picture Toy freddy dancing while listening to Darude sandstorm.)

GD: (breathing hard) Fun!

DK: Ok. I think someone got the message

A little girl went up to Scott and said something, Scott immediately ran to the suit.

GD: Well we terrorized one girl.

Scott moved the toy freddy suit over and pulled off the head.

Scott: Are you ok?

GD: Yeah, I need like 256 fans. It's so hot in there.

Scott: Let me grab some. But good job on that! Using messages to get a hold of people, I'm going to tell the guy on the phone to say that on the message.

GD: Ok ok-Oh my gosh. It wasn't Golden Freddy!

Scott: What?

GD: Oh nothing

Scott went for some fans

DK: What wasn't golden freddy?

GD: The Night 5 phone call from the other location. It wasn't golden freddy, it was the phone guy trying to send a message! But he had to make animatronic sounds to blend in but it didn't go out correctly. He was mistaken as Golden freddy.

DK: Wow!

GD: I know! Now why did they attack me? They were supposed to stay still that night.

DK: I think that someone hacked them.

GD: Who?

DK: Let's see, probably the purple guy. I record that the license on his car was at a store that has a record for hacking.

GD: Jeez. How are we going to stop this guy.

DK: We can't, We have to keep the time line set. We can only kill him at the end, or the beginning.

GD: That's why we left the purple guy with the animatronics.

DK: Where are the animatronics anyway?

GD: I don't know. We may have to check it out.

DK: We can't. My fuel supply is run on solar power. We have only been traveling through time at night, we need a few days to recharge

GD: Well, jeez. I guess I have to stay here.

Scot came back with the fans. But he had a weird look on his face

Scott: Who are are talking to?

GD: A Time machine from another universe and another time.

Scott: Wha-um. Ok? Here are your fans. Are you planning on returning to the night job tonight

GD: You want me to return to the job that almost got me killed, destroyed many childhoods, and your asking me to come back?

Scott: Um, yes?

GD: Ok! Love to!

Scott: Um ok? See you tonight.

GD: Alright sir.

Scott went off as GD started to cool off.

GD: Do they have Pepsi in this universe

DK: You have no idea!

(Later that night)

GD got into his night guard position.

DK: Why are you here? You almost got killed. You should be suing

GD: What's that?

DK: Never mind. I think that I should be there with you in case

GD: Um. You're a car. How are you going to-

A black suitcase fell from an open window

GD: Um...

DK: Yes?

GD: You know what, I have no words.

DK was set next to GD.

GD: Well then, Avante.

DK: What?

GD: Avante, you know, let's go.

DK: I think it's allons-y

GD: I don't care. I'm calling it Avante

DK: Ok whatever changes your name from Michael long to Michael Knight.

GD: That was eerily specific.

DK: Sorry, I just miss my last owner.

GD: I'm sorry.

DK: Never mind. Let's hear the phone call.

GD: Ok.

GD hit the button on the phone

PG: Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!

GD: So I'm locked in here?

DK: It appears so.

GD: So the original place was called 'Fredbears Family Diner?

DK: I'm accessing its files now.

GD: You do that.

GD starts to do everything to keep himself alive.

DK: That's weird.

GD: What is it?

DK: I haven't found much about the restaurant but I have found what appear to be 4 Atari 2600 games.

GD: What's that?

DK: (under his breath) Oh my gosh. It's one of the first video game consoles.

GD: Oh! What are they.

DK: Well, I can hook them into the monitor.

GD looked at the monitor, Winded up the music box to full and waited for the first game. The first game said to 'TKe cake to the children.

GD: Is that freddy?

GD made the player walk around the place they were in.

GD: Damn, how hungry are these kids

GD then noticed a kid outside

GD: Who is that?

A purple car drove up to the kid. A purple man came out

GD: PURPLE GUY!

The purple guy drove up to the kid and the kid started to cry. So hard that the tears nearly took up his whole face. Or her. I don't know what gender the kid was.

GD: Oh jeez

The kid was crying for a while, then the kid turned grey.

GD: Did he just-

The marionette jumped at him. It was on the screen though

GD: Wow that was insane.

DK: Save him.

GD: What?

DK: That's what it said. The weird noise in the background spelled save him.

GD: Wait, the animatronics told be that they were killed by the purple guy. Their souls haunt the animatronics.

DK: And that means?

GD: I'm going to need a talk with the puppet!


	14. FNAF 2 Finale!

GD went over to the marionette box to see the puppet. The box was latched on so he couldn't open it. The only solution was to open it when the music box was completely unwound. The music box slowly went Down until the puppet peeked out. GD grabbed the puppet and force him down.  
GD: Hey! I just want to talk.  
Marionette: Grrrg  
GD: You ok?  
Marionette: I...Haven't...Talked...In...Years.  
GD: It's ok. I have a few questions.  
Marionette: Fine.  
GD: Do you know why the animatronics are haunted  
Marionette: Yes. Me.  
GD: What? You're the Purple guy?!  
Marionette: No. He killed them, I brought them back to life.  
GD: Ok... How about you? When were you killed be the purple guy?  
Marionette: About 15 years ago. At Fredbears family diner.  
GD: Got it. Who is Fredbear?  
Marionette: Golden freddy.  
GD: Oh! That makes sense.  
Marionette: Please wind the music box.  
GD: Ok.  
GD wound it and the puppet disappeared in the box  
GD: DK, I need you to check on the patient.  
DK: Uh. What? The patient has a frontal lobe!  
GD: Can you grow them back in this universe?  
DK: No! Someone was messing with my systems.  
GD: So that wasn't the bite of '87?  
DK: Nope!  
GD: Ok. Let's get back to the night guard position.  
GD almost died a few times but made it through the night. He tried to leave but the phone guy was right about a lock down.  
GD: DK! Can you hack through the door?  
DK: I can't! This place is serious about keeping people in. Or things in  
GD: Or out.  
Then I heard a knock outside the door. It was two people. One of them started talking  
Person 1: Hello? My name is Johnny Ghost. I am from the Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire Association or P.I.E. We heard about a Paranormal entity inside an Animatronic suit?  
GD: DK?  
DK: Hey, these guys are professionals.  
GD: Ok. Um, I can't exactly open the Door!  
Person 2: Um sir, may I suggest the teleport.  
Johnny G: Good thinking Johnny!  
They both held on to a machine that made them teleport to the inside of the building.  
GD: Great, a way out!  
Johnny 2: Sorry sir, but this only powers two people.  
GD: Oh, ok. What are your names?  
Johnny 1: Johnny Ghost!  
Johnny 2: Johnny Toast!  
GD: Oh gosh this is going to be confusing.  
Ghost: Some one reported a Paranormal entity. Now we are professionals so we would like to survey the area.  
GD: Ok. So do you need me to get out of the way?  
Toast: With all due respect sir, where would you go?  
GD: That's true.  
The two Johnny's went around the building and surveyed the animatronics. They seemed to talk about similarities to an Acachalla family? GD was not sure. It was probably Enchilada. They walked over to GD and started to scan him  
GD: Woah woah, what are you doing?  
Ghost: We are scanning for paranormal activity. You appear to have experienced something paranormal, did this experience have anything to do with this establishment?  
GD: Nope.  
Toast: What was the experience sir?  
GD: Um... Seven.  
Ghost: What?  
GD: Eight.  
Toast: Oh come on! We're it going to tell anyone.  
GD: Well, it's kind of messed up.  
Ghost: Dude, we have gone up against a Luigi trying to advertise old nintendo consoles.  
GD: Don't know what that is but it sounds serious.  
GD told everything to them. And what most people would laugh at, they actually listened and acted like it was normal.  
GD: So I guess I'll be going to an insane asylum now huh?  
Ghost: Why? Do you turn into someone else when threatened or when it turns 12:00?  
GD: That was oddly specific. No. Nothing like that.  
Ghost: Then your good! I guess we will be leaving now.  
GD: 'sigh' fine.  
As they were going to their teleport, Whithered bonnie attacked Ghost. GD knocked bonnie out and went to ghost.  
GD: Dude. Are you ok?  
Ghost's deep breaths turned rapid and he started to laugh. GD got a flashback to when he asked if he went changing personality when he was attacked. Toast walked to GD  
Toast: You might want to stand back.  
GD: What is his other personality like?  
Toast: How did you-Never mind. Let's just say, You do NOT want to be the first person he see's  
Ghost got up and looked at GD and toast with a crazy look.  
Ghost: Hey! You want to know my-SECRET?  
GD: What?  
Ghost: My secret! It's a good secret.  
Ghost pulled out a knife.  
GD: O-ok. Um I don't really want to know.  
Ghost: Yeah you do! It's a good secret.  
GD: Let me guess. You wear that hood because of a bald spot.  
Toast: (in the backround) You probably shouldn't torment him.  
GD: Oh crap.  
GD ran around the restaurant with Ghost running after him with a knife. Toast was just watching, conveniently eating popcorn. After a while ghost changed back.  
Ghost: What was that?  
GD: (Panting) You, were, chasing me, with, a knife.  
Ghost: (Looking at toast) Jimmy casket?  
Toast: Jimmy casket.  
GD: Ok you guys are insane. You guys should leave. They went to the teleport machine.  
Ghost: Goodbye. Hope you can leave soon.  
Toast: Good job surviving. The author is proud.  
That last sentence threw GD off.  
GD: Wait what?  
They teleported out and went to their car. Before Toast went in, he saluted to GD. Then they drove away.  
GD: The author?  
DK: He believes that to?  
GD: That's the problem. Only I believe that. No one else in the multiverse does. I checked.  
DK: What does that mean?  
GD: Um... Never mind. How is the power supply.  
DK: Ready to go!  
DK was ready to come down to he building but a deep voice came behind GD.  
?: You aren't going anywhere.  
GD turned around to see all of the animatronics.  
Freddy: We need to see if you are as good as you say you are.  
GD: How?  
Freddy: You are going to go through 10 challenges that we created. You will win a prize every time you win a challenge.  
GD: I have no say in this do I?  
Everyone: Nope.  
6 hours later  
20/20/20/20:  
GD: This challenge was not terrible but it was pretty hard. Foxy was a freaking troll this one. He showed up about 256 times down the hall. No. That's not just my name. I'm serious. I counted. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were pretty bad. Someone messed them up again so they looked insane every time they showed up. I earned a gold sticker from freddy, I feel ripped off.  
New and shiny:  
GD: Tonight featured the toy animatronics. None of them were too bad. But that marionette guy seemed pissed that I talked to him. Because of the whole jimmy casket incident. I missed night 6. So I don't know if here was a phone call. My prize tonight was a figurine of toy bonnie with a guitar. Now I understand Ghost saying that paranormal entities are advertising  
Double trouble: This night featured both Bonnies. That puppet is gong to be the death of me. These animatronics being on high difficulty is definitely preparing me for a big challenge. Well I don't know if there is an ultimate challenge but knowing these guys, there probably is. I earned a bonnie plush. Damn ads  
Night of misfits:  
GD: This night features Balloon boy, Mangle, and Fredbear. Fredbear was kind of annoying. But that marionette seems to be getting worse. Golden freddy appears like he did in the other location. Slumped over. By he also appears as a head. Which honestly looks hilarious. Mangle still makes me feel bad for her. BB still gives bodil40 a run for he money. My prize was a Balloon boy plushie. I'm either burning it or putting it next to skylox when he sleeps. Lol  
Foxy foxy:  
GD: You know what. I'm just happy BB wasn't in this. I got a little foxy plush. It's actually kind of cute. So cute that I wish it would burn in the nether.  
Ladies night:  
I hope my blind date next month is nothing like this. Chica, toy chica, and mangle. So Food obsessive, Prostitute, and Spider fox. It wasn't terrible. I was able to play golf with chica's mouth as the hole. My prize was a chica plush. I sort of like it. I may give it to epic gaming. It reminds me of him.  
Freddy's circus:  
GD: Freddy, foxy, balloon boy, toy freddy, and Fredbear. Just no. No. Just no. I hate my life. I hate this universe. I wish I could burn it. I still have three more challenges. My prize was a freddy plush. I can't believe that freddy wants me to have a monument of himself. I like the future fazbear crew a lot better.  
Cupcake challenge:  
GD: Well, all of them were out. Not as hard though. I don't trust the next challenge. The marionette was uncountable in 45 seconds. That's ridiculous. I was given a cupcake. It was good considering I have been living off of pizza the whole week...  
Fazbear fever:  
GD: It's gotten twice as hard as last time. Why do I put my self through this. The marionette was out. I somehow made it before he came. If tomorrow is also twice as hard, I may not make it. I also got a microphone. Tomorrow's prize better be like a few diamonds or else I'm suing animatronics! Ok, no matter what universe you are in, the sentence I just said will always be weird.  
10/20 mode:  
OH MY NOTCH. I DID IT! I BEAT THEIR CHALLENGES! THEY LET ME GO TO THE CAR! I BEAT THE HARDEST CHALLENGE! HOLY PIXELS. I did get a plush Fredbear. Well I'm getting to DK

DK: You made it! We can leave!  
GD: Yeah, we got to get to the last location to find out about the missing animatronics.  
Then a huge bolt of lightning struck a tree near the pizzeria.  
DK: Ooh.  
GD: What?  
DK: My Delorean side senses that lightning struck this car. It didn't go well.  
GD: We have to try. I can't stay here.  
DK: (Winces) Ok.  
GD went into the car and set the date for 11/13/93. They set off flying. Lightning kept striking everywhere. DK kept wincing. After a while DK spoke up.  
DK: OK please. Can we just land for a while. If lightning strikes, the time portal we go through will grow bigger due to the power overloading. The regulator causing us to go to the certain future will break causing us to go to an unknown future.  
GD: What?  
DK: Oh come on! You can understand the doctor but you can't understand your own car? 'Sigh' we will go farther into the future if we get struck by lighting.  
GD: We won't get struck by ligh-  
The EXACT moment GD said that, they were conveniently struck by lightning. GD and DK were screaming as the car sped through time. Instead of the fire trail. A crack spears on the wall of freddy Fazbear's pizza. It looked like a crooked smile. It opened revealing a bright light. Then a figure fell through. A kid. A crying kid

GD woke up in DK. He immediately noticed the car was crooked. Or slightly sideways.  
GD: DK?  
There wasn't a response.  
GD: DK?!  
The was a slight response.  
DK: I... Told... You...  
GD: Oh come on! Don't make your last words make me feel bad.  
DK: Fine... You better fix me... You can build a multiverse machine... You can fix a car...  
Then the car went silent.  
GD: Well, that's better then nothing.  
GD looked around him.  
GD: Am I in a billboard?  
GD looked at the billboard and read it.  
GD: Of course. What else would it be.  
The billboard said Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Opening 11/07/17. As in 2017.  
GD: This is going to be difficult to get out of.

**Hope you enjoyed! Fnaf 2 is over! On to fnaf 3. With a BUNCH of new cliffhangers, DK is dead. A kid is in the 80's, and GD found himself in a new Fazbear location. Man is he going to love the Phantoms!** **Please stay tuned for next chapter! thank you so much for over 1300 views! I cant believe you like this Fanfiction! If I reach 2,000 views. I will do the ice bucket challenge. Skylox, You are getting nominated. I better do it not in my universe or ese I will literaly die if I touch water. I may post it on youtube. See you pixels later!**


	15. A ship is born (Fnaf 3 pt 1)

Rock was loud. Especially from the radio

Derek: (Singing) I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL!

Derek was a normal person. Goes to work like everyone else. He has a family like everyone else. But that morning was different. He didn't know it. He was in his 2017 jeep. It still looks the exact same. Derek was on his way to work. He works at the new Fazbear's fright. The horror attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of the old family pizzeria. Derek laughed.

Derek: Family friendly...

He uses a route that has him driving past that big billboard. It reminded him of such a big fandom he was apart of. As he made the left turn to go past the billboard, he noticed something. Were his eyes derped up, or is there a HUGE CAR STICKING OUT OF THE SIDE OF THE BILLBOARD!

Derek: What the-?

He pulled his car over. He came out to billboard. There was a car in the billboard. It was a black Delorean. With a bunch of machinery in the back.

Derek: Wow, I didn't know they made those in black.

Derek shook his head to try to throw this crazy vision away. It was still there.

Derek: Crap. Well, I'm crazy.

He decided to do the mature thing to do. He threw a rock at it.

Derek: GET DOWN FROM THERE!

The car started to slowly slide out of the hole it made.

Derek: Son of a-

Derek ran away as fast as he could. The black Delorean fell out onto its wheels. Derek walked over to the Delorean to see a guy in there.

Derek: Oh crap!

He attempted to open the door. It was locked. He went to grab a few bobby pins (You don't want to know) and went to pick lock the door. He was able to open it due to the machine not holding it closed.

Derek: Dude? You ok?

The man inside started to cough. Then he woke up immediately

Man: Woah! That was fun. Let's see, flux thingy, broken, time circuit, off, and DK, well dead and under a bill board. One of these days it'll actually be a dream.

Derek: Ok your up. Good. Now just one question. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

GD: Are you good or bad.

Derek: Why should I tell you.

GD: Fine! I'll lie. My name is Zach.

Derek: You're lying.

GD: How did you- fine. My name is GD.

Derek: What does that stand for?

GD: Thegamerdude256.

Derek: What kind of name is that?

GD: Not one from here. Notice how you didn't say I was lying?

Derek: I can tell when you are. You aren't. Your parent must be gamers.

GD: My parents were games.

Derek: Um, ok. We need to get you to a hospital.

GD: I'm fine, we need to get the car some help. He's dying and I need to get the parts to make him work again.

Derek: Ok, you're only helping the case that you need to go to a hospital. A MENTAL hospital.

GD: Nope. Sorry. Do you have a temperament displacer.

Derek: I have an iPhone 256.

GD: Wow. They won't quit. Let me see.

Derek went to his trunk and pulled out a huge flat, well, something.

GD: What's with the suitcase?

Derek: It's the phone.

GD: (Under his breath) My author is getting sued.

GD took the 'phone' and started to dismantle it.

Derek: What are you doing?

GD: Taking the technology from the phone and putting it into the car.

Derek: What will that do?

GD: The coding in the apps will each be taken apart rebuilding the AI of the car.

Derek: Oh. I'll pretend that makes sense.

GD started to recode the apps to the car. DK started to wake up.

DK: GD?

GD: Don't try to talk. You will literally over load your memory banks. (To Derek) By the way, is there a job opening at fazbears fright? I'd like to work there!

Derek: Um, yeah. The night guard.

GD: Damn that's convenient, thanks! I have so experience. I have worked there before.

Derek: They've been closed for about 30 years. How could you have worked there?

GD: This car, is a time machine.

Derek: (Snickering) What? Is this like the delorean from back to the future?

GD: Yep!

Derek: Oh um. Why is it black and has a red scanner on it?

GD: It crossed with a car from another universe. A black Pontiac trans am.

Derek: Don't tell me. Kitt?

GD: How did you know?

Derek: Both of those are from the 1980's.

GD: That makes sense. I was near there when the crossover happened.

Derek: Ok. I don't know what's happening. But I for some reason believe everything you say, why?

GD: It's a cross of being convenient and being persuasive.

Derek: I have to get to work. I'll talk to you later.

GD: Wait! You have a jeep. Can you tow DK?

Derek: 'sigh' I think I can trust you. Come on. I'll get you a job application while we are at my work.

GD: You work at Fazbear's fright? Sorry.

Derek: Why? It's a great job.

GD tried to hold in a laugh.

GD: Ok. Why do you need a night guard?

Derek: Uh. We, um. Ok, I'll give you that one.

GD: One last question. Does anyone named Carrey work there?

Derek: Um... Yeah! She says that she has worked there for the entirety of the restaurant's history.

GD: (Smiling) Well, once a member, always a member.

They both got into their respective cars. DK was towed to Fazbear's fright. They arrived about 20 minutes later.

GD: So this is it?

Derek: Yep!

GD: It advertises 'Unsolved mysteries.' What are they referring to?

Derek: When the latest restaurant closed, the four main animatronics just disappeared. Rumors where that they haunted whatever was associated with the restaurant. So they never opened another restaurant. But people saw phantoms of Balloon boy, Chica, foxy, Fredbear, The puppet, and the Mangle. So only two of the disappeared animatronics actually showed up. People could sometimes hear voices that would say, Kill, or revenge.

Then he paused and look at GD.

GD: What?

Derek: Then one person heard a full sentience. It was Kill GD.

GD was surprised.

GD: Well, that is kind of to be expected. I did sort of have some interaction with them.

Derek: After the whole sentience incident, we built this. We still grab things from older location. That's actually my job. To grab things from other locations.

GD: Fun.

GD was still surprise about the animatronics wanting to kill him.

Derek: Do you still want to work here?

GD: Yes. I promised to help these guys. I will keep that promise.

Derek: Alright man, well, we're looking for a real animatronic. So if it's haunted. Sorry, and good luck!

GD: Thanks! No pressure.

Derek: I can leave some messages over the phone to introduce you to the technology.

GD: Done. I can start tonight.

Derek: Cool! Talk to you later then!

GD went back to DK. He was finished.

GD: you're done. You can talk now.

DK: Thank god! I was worried.

GD: How? You're a robot.

DK: How can you travel through the multiverse?

GD: True. Ok dude. Sorry about that. How are repairs?

DK: It will take a while before I can travel again. I may be able to find a weak point in the universe to fill up faster.

GD: You do that.

As GD said that, he felt a pain in his scar.

GD: Ow!

DK: What is it?

GD: My scar hurts.

DK: Ok Harry potter.

GD: Who is that?

DK: Never mind.

GD felt the pain go away. He fell asleep in the car. DK tried to make him as comfortable as possible. #GDK. (They're going to get mad when they discover that I shipped them! No. It's not true.)

Meanwhile in 1980.

Woman: I know you don't like it but we are going.

Son: Mom. I don't like Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

Meanwhile the mom saw a kid on the side of a road.

Mom: Who the heck is that.

Son: Don't pick him up. He may be a lunatic.

The mom ignored her son and pulled to the side. The kid came to the window, clearly scared.

Mom: Who are you? Are you lost?

Kid: I think so.

Mom: Who are you?

Kid: I am thegamerdude256 of the Sky dimension.

Son: See, I told you this kid was crazy.


	16. Night 1: plus a new weird cliffhanger

Three weeks. Three UNEVENTFUL weeks. GD was working at Fazbear's fright BEFORE it had even opened. So nothing was there. After the 15th day, GD was about to quit. He was about to go to another time. But Derek was able to convince him to stay one more week. So here we are, again. GD sat down at the guard position.

GD: DK, is there anything new in the building?

DK: Yep, A few new things. No new animatronic.

GD: Damn. I swear if there isn't anything by next week, I'm leaving.

Then the phone rang.

GD: Great. Let's see what is new this time (picks up phone)

Derek: Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time.

GD: I'm sure.

Derek: We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!

GD: Why would this place catch on fire?

Derek: Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think.

GD: Yeah, especially because I've worked at two other locations.

Derek: Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now.

GD: You are NOT putting me in a suit. They suck!

Derek: Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk.

GD: Why am I not surprised.

Derek: Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.

GD: So nothing what so freaking ever is new. Yay... DK. What's on the playlist tonight?

DK: Well, we are throwing it back to the '80's. Please stay tuned to 125.6!

GD: DK?

DK: Yeah?

GD: You are having way too much fun with this.

(Cue, Welcome to the jungle.)

For 5 hours GD explored the new technology and rocked out with DK. When it struck 6:00, he left the building and got on a FaceTime with Skylox.

GD: Alright, what's new?

Skylox: Well, some new people moved in. Jin, Barney, and ROSS!

GD: (Covering his ears) Why did you yell that?

Skylox: I don't know, instinct.

GD: Well, did they get into Team Crafted?

Skylox was silent for a while.

GD: What?

Skylox: Um, I don't think Team Crafted is a thing anymore.

GD: What? What happened.

Skylox: Sky got in a fight with ASFJerome and the team all teamed up with one side or the other. So they split up.

GD: Wow. That's, um, sudden. Why would that happen

Skylox: The Author is probably tired of writing for team crafted and came up with an excuse for not writing for them.

GD: Wait, what?

Skylox: Never mind.

GD: I wish I could get back there. I miss the pixels that were my entire body.

Skylox: Why can't you get over here?

GD: Uh, DK got struck by lightning.

Skylox: Who's DK?

GD: He's my car! (Slightly annoyed)

Skylox: Since when did you get a car?

GD: Oh for- read the last few chapters!

Skylox: Fine.

Skylox went to the fanfiction website breaking the fourth wall.

GD: Hang up before we destroy the Multiverse.

DK: Got it.

A few hours passed and it was nearly time for the next night shift

GD: DK, I have a question.

DK: Yeah?

GD: I checked the possibility of the two cars coming together from the universes you claim to come from.

DK: Yeah?

GD was about to talk but hesitated.

GD: Um, do you remember anything before you met me?

DK: Yeah, I was with-

GD rose an eyebrow.

DK: I-I don't remember. What does that mean?

GD: The way you are now. It would of been impossible for you to have been two cars before judging by the universes you came from. The screwdriver the doctor had told you came together because you matched the two cars there and you were perfectly identical.

DK: So?

GD: You must of been built. You weren't an anomaly. You were originally, well, you!

DK: Why can't I remember anything?

GD: I don't know. Must of been the sight of the multiverse unexpectedly.

GD then groaned in pain.

DK: What's wrong?

GD: I don't know. I guess I better get back to the night shift. You got the playlist DJ DK?

DK: Yep! Loaded and ready to play.

Meanwhile, in 1980

Mom: Are you cold?

Young GD: Yeah, a little. Do you have any Steak?

Son: No, we don't have steak, now please leave our car.

Mom: Hey, you need to keep a better attitude.

Young GD: Is Sky here? I need to return his butter armor.

Mom: Butter? We could get some from the store.

Young GD: It's fine, just drop me where ever you were headed.

Mom: Oh no! We wouldn't do that! You can stay with us!

Son: What?! No! We don't have any room!

Mom: He can sleep in your room.

Young GD: Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble.

Mom: Of course not!

Son: No! We don't have to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Do we.

Young GD: What's that place?

Mom: You've never heard of it? We should take you?

Son: No! Does no one care what I want!

Mom ignored her son and started to drive the two to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

Son: Hey. Can I ask you something.

Young GD: What's up?

Son: Have you ever been scared of robots?

Young GD: No. Well one time when Jason's suit came to life.

Son: Interesting...

The son started to plot an evil scheme to get revenge on Young GD.


	17. Night 2 FINALLY

With DK worrying about his past. GD was thinking of other things. The conversion with skylox brought up an important point. GD didn't know how he was to get home. He left the multiverse machine in 1987 and DK couldn't travel back. He was snapped back into reality when the phone rang. It was time for the next night.

Derek: Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!

GD: Wait, a real one? What does that mean?

Before he could answer, another voice came up. Phone guy!

PG: Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

GD: Alright, my hunch is telling me that this 'real one' is an animatronic (finally!) But it must also be one of these spring lock suits.

GD searched the cameras to find the new animatronic. He suddenly settled on a camera with a shadow of a bunny with a broken ear.

GD: Well, in the spirit of new jobs, let's communicate with this guy and set some boundaries.

He then went to where the bunny was and started.

GD: let's see, how did this start? Um... I will fix you and I won't hurt you. Is that good? Or should I bribe you with something.

Yellow bunny: (menacingly) you... How.. Did... You... Get... Back...?

GD was thrown off by his human like voice.

GD: Back? I've never seen you before.

Yellow bunny: It's... Me...

GD: Yeah, it's... You. Who are you? You sound a little familiar.

Yellow bunny: You... Made... My... Life... Miserable...

GD: Really? How? I don't remember doing anything bad to anyone.

Yellow Bunny: You will pay... you will PAY!

The weird animatronic suddenly started to run towards the enderman hybrid, freaking him out. But a little kids voice came from the other side of the restaurant making yellow bunny follow it. It almost seemed against his will. GD quickly went back to the room and looked over the monitor. He quickly saw a button on the monitor which made it play a sound in that room.

GD: So that's how you get him away from the room!

As GD was flipping through the cameras. He saw a demented looking face through the camera.

GD: What the-?

All of the sudden, a phantom of what looked like balloon boy jumped at him and forced the camera back.

GD: WHAT THE CRAP? WAS THAT A PHANTOM?

GD found himself taking a lot of deep breaths. He finally came to his sense when he saw hello bunny outside the window.

GD: Hey friend! How's it going? I'm good. I think we should talk about our problems because study's show that talking can actually affect a person's relationship! So how's life? I hear that they're remaking the deloreans! So that's good. Um, have you ever been to Fujiyama's they have the BEST sushi. You should go sometime! It majestic! You aren't listening are you?

Yellow bunny just stood there looking annoyed.

Yellow bunny: You really don't remember me do you? How could you forget? Maybe it was the accident that messed with your memory.

GD: What accident?

Yellow bunny: Never mind. I didn't finish the job then, but now I won't miss.

Yellow bunny launched at GD but the clock struck 6:00 and he just sort of fell over.

GD: That's convenient. DK? Look up the history of this bunny. I want to know as much about it as I can.

DK: Ok! That will take approximately 1 hour because I need to update my databanks.

GD felt the back of his head. The scar was hurting again.

Mother: Freddy Fazbears pizza! You'll love this place!

Young GD: Great! I've never had pizza

Son: Hey! Um what was your name?

Young GD: Thegamerdude256!

Son: uh. Ok how about just GD. Is that good?

Young GD: Good! I think I'll keep it! So what's up?

Son: I wanted to show you the back room!

Young GD: Sounds good! What's your name?

Son: Oh! It's Vincent!

Young GD: Cool name!

That statement almost made Vincent feel bad but this was his life. That last thing he needed was a brother. As the walked to the back room, a guy with a bow tie and purple jacket ran to GD and started talking.

Random guy: Ok listen. This is how you fly. Zig zag plotter, helmic regulator, space-time throttle, locking down mechanisms, and time rotor handbrake. And don't you dare change the interior.

Then he just ran off.

Vincent: um. Did you know him?

Young GD: No. Do you know what a zig zag plotter is?

Vincent: Never mind, come on!

They both walked to the back room. However Vincent was going to make sure was the only one to leave.


	18. FNAF 3 Final

DK: Ok, I found that this bunny was one of two spring lock suits used when Freddy Fazbear opened. The other one was a bear, much like Freddy but golden. It might be golden Freddy, (obviously), but I also found that an accident where the bear bit off a kid's head. It might not be the bite of 87 as the bite mark was found on the kid's neck. Front and back.

GD: Hmm. (Feels the scar on the back of his neck.) Interesting. Thanks for the info. I better get back inside before 12:00.

The Ender hybrid went inside the pizzeria. He walked over to the bunny that was currently in the building.

GD: Ok. I don't know who you are. Or maybe I do. I don't know how. I haven't been to any other universe before. Maybe it's another version of me but I don't know. I want to talk it out so please, whatever you can.

GD went back to his room hopeful of his one way conversation with the spring lock decaying suit. The phone rang so GD went to answer it. It was once again the recording

PG: Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

GD: So don't touch the inside of the suit. Why of course! It's so simple!

GD groaned in disbelief. He got to his duties with springtrap. He distracted him to a room in the back. He didn't know if springtrap would actually take him up of his offer but it was worth a shot. He heard the yellow bunny get close to him.

GD: Well, this is going well. I don't think he cares much for the offer I gave him.

Then springtrap came out of nowhere and stood still in the hallway.

GD: Ok? Hello. I am thegamerdude256 of the Sky Dimension. What is your purpose and/or mission.

Springtrap just laughed.

Springtrap: Ah, you are just as eccentric as always?

GD: Hm? Ok, seriously how do you know me?

Springtrap: Has it been so long? Do I need to raise the mask?

GD: Dear lord, I hope not

Ignoring GD's request, springtrap lifted his head to reveal a decaying head. A human head. It was almost familiar but GD wasn't sure.

GD: Seriously, I ask one thing and what do you? Make me want to throw up, great!

Springtrap: It's me.

GD: For crying out loud, if I had a nickel every single time I heard someone say that, I could afford to make a new DK

Springtrap: It's me, Vincent.

GD: Vincent? It sounds familiar but I don't remember it.

Springtrap: I tried to kill you. A long time ago. You somehow survived.

GD: Really? Wow. I mean if you tried to kill me then my mind probably would've blocked it out. You don't usually remember things like that.

Springtrap: I remember you, you were just as sarcastic, and wouldn't swear under any circumstances.

GD: Yep, that's me!

Springtrap: I also remember you stealing the spotlight from my mother. You were always her main focus.

GD: Ok, to be honest, that better not be the only reason to be mad because I don't think think that's a good reason to kill someone.

Springtrap: Ok, 1. Look at me, do you honestly think that's the only reason I might be mad right now. And 2. I was diagnosed to not be able to feel any remorse and have a small temper.

GD: Oh, really? You must be, oh no, purple guy?

Springtrap: (chuckles) You did call me that. I know that I was only seen as purple because of my security outfit but I never knew it would stick.

GD: All those kids. All of them killed. How? How were you able to look in the mirror after that?

Springtrap: (smirking) There are no mirrors in prison. Now, it looks like I get one more

GD: One more what?

Springtrap: Adrenaline rush. Of the killing. Heh, funny… I never thought it would be you. I did it in 1983 and I'm going to do it again.

Springtrap started to charge towards GD. GD quickly dodged and ran out. He sprinted towards DK as he locked the doors. He climbed in quick and watched as the decaying rabbit made failing attempts to get inside of the Delorean.

GD: Are you good to travel now?

DK: Yeah, I think so.

GD: Good. Set the coordinates for November 08, 1983, 01:23 AM.

DK: Ok, why do you want to go there?

GD: Whatever I did to this guy, it happened then so we need to find out what.

DK: What if going there is what caused him to be mad.

GD: Yeah, but notice how he was taking like we grew up together. I must of been young when it happened.

DK: Oh no.. I was afraid of this.

GD: What?

DK: Because this is a different universe, different reactions could have bigger or smaller/no consequences. When I was stuck by lightning. It was supposed to cause a small explosion. However, with the different molecules and atoms in the air, what happened was a small temporal explosion in the center.

GD: I was in the center!

DK: I know, a version of you from a long time ago must of been sent here. From your past.

GD: It's my fault… If I just waited for the Lightning to stop.

DK: Hey come on! We all make mistakes!

GD: I know, but it shouldn't be stupid enough to not listen to an AI.

DK: Ok, well let's get to 1983 and fix this before it starts

To the surprise of Springtrap, the black Delorean's wheels went under the car and started flying. The car speed to 88 miles an hour and disappeared in a flame track.

Springtrap: What the hell is going on here?


	19. I'm sorry

First, I'm sorry. I have completely lost interest in writing 38 nights at freddys. I honestly thought it would go by faster. Secondly, this is not the end of GD if you like reading these stories. I am writing a new story that takes place after this one. I think it will be very good. I won't lose interest as easily. So this is the rest of the 38naf story. GD lands in 1983, he finds where his younger self is located. He decides to go undercover. He works at freddys Fazbears pizza as a performer. He accidentally scares his younger self when being inside of a suit. He follows his younger selfs brother around and discovers the brothers plan. Later, he runs to the restaurant to see that his younger self was victim to being bit by the animatronic. This creating the scar on the back of his neck. He rushes to he hospital with little time as he is being erased from existence. He takes the arc reactor out from his mark 5 suit and installs it into the young GD at the hospital. He then takes him back to the sky dimension and erases his memory, leaving all of the FNAF memories as dreams that would inspire him to make the multiverse machine. He then leaves him with a blueprint to make the Long fall boots. He heads back with DK to his own time. But something is wrong, everything is destroyed. Including his home, the MA. His friends are gone. All of his technology is gone. He and DK are the last remaining people on the Minecraft earth. It then pans out on a blueprint to make the mark 1 iron man suit. He was going to find enough materials to build something, and he will find his friends.

Again, I am so sorry that I will not finish this story fully. But I am extremely happy to get this out. I am excited to say that The Multiverse is the next story in the GD trilogy. It will feature the introduction of an android DK, a new car for GD, a new multiverse machine, a bunch of different characters from different universes meeting, and finally meeting GD's love interest, Athena! See you then! While you wait for that to come out, please read some of my other stories, Portal FPS and The 15th Doctor! -GD256


End file.
